slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Slug it Out
center Slug it Out! ''(pl. Śluzakiem go!)'' - jest to popularna gra na urządzenia Apple'a oraz na Androida oparta na serialu animowanym Slugterra. Występują w niej znane dotychczas postacie (np. Eli Shane) i śluzaki (np. Infurnus,Pajęczak Medyk) oraz pojawiają się nowe, do tej pory nieznane ghule np. Pyringo i Flatulorex, który pojawił się w przyszłym filmie. Pobierz grę już teraz na stronie: http://www.slugitout.com/ Cel gry Gra polega na zdobywaniu monet, dzięki którym można kupować dodatki i śluzaki lub też postacie, celem jest również oczywiście wygrać grę. Na każdej planszy do grania jest kilka obrazków z symbolem danego śluzaka, którego wybraliśmy wcześniej do arsenału. Wyżej jest umieszczona nasza postać (Na początku jest Eli. Poziom śluzaka można ulepszyć tylko do trzech, a żeby ulepszyć trzeba zapłacić złotem (Na początku 100 sztuk złota od śluzaka). Im większy poziom śluzaka tym jest silniejszy i łatwiej wygrywa. Pola, które są na planszy trzeba przesuwać tak, by połączyły się w linie prostą, w linii musi być przynajmniej trzy oczka. gdy oczka łączą się, znikają po tem i dodają energię do poziomu danego śluzaka, gdyż zbierze się ich dostatecznie dużo, można wystrzelić śluzaka we wroga. Śluzaki Podstawowa amunicja gracza. Większość ma unikalne umięjętności, niektóre ofensywne, (jak na przykład Infurnus i jego wielkie obrażenia) a niektóre pomagają w walce, jednak nie zadają zbyt dużych obrażeń (jak np. Medyk i jego leczenie). Wymagają 8 ruchów (po 3 pola) do pełnego naładowania. | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Dopasowywanie pól na planszy Fuzje Połączenia zdolności (w jednym przypadku niecałych) dwóch śluzaków. Do naładowania wymagają 13 pojedynczych (3 w lini) ruchów. Nie mają 1 i 2 poziomu, w przeciwieństwie do śluzaków i ghuli. Ghule Od wersji 2.0 do gry zostały dodane ghule. O ile są silniejsze od swoich protoplast, posiadają wady, np. Frostfang nie tworzący tarczy. Wymagają 9 ruchów (po 3 pola) do pełnego naładowania. Wyjątkiem jest Granatowybuchowiec, którego wadą jest dłuższe ładowanie, i z tym wymaganie 11. Kule W Chapterach 12 i 13 pojawiają się Demony, które nie używają śluzaków ani ghuli lecz kul. Postacie *Eli Shane *Trixie Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto *Piraci **Malvolio Drake **Kieł **Watts **Capitan Ridley **Matey Nate **Avaster Plume **Gunther the Shark **Karl & Charlie **Cannoneer Boo *Dr. Blakk *Jacques *Boon the Goon *Król Miotaczy *Gator *Shockwire *Shanai *Will Shane *Wandering Duelist *Sid the Kid *Ogień *Lód *John Bull *Young Blakk *Mr. Orange *Unik *Doom Bot *Auto-Cannon *Minotaurus *Hudu Vudu *Spirex *Turtleton *Snitch *Dead-eye *Max The Madder *Mecha Mole (Mecha-molenoid) *Zombie Chef *Zombie Guard *Sedo *Pan Sobota *Munch *Chuligang **Billy **Pinglarz **Mała *Ładuj i Strzelaj *Klan Cieni *Żołnierze Blakka *El Diablo Nachos *Alias Shame *Trapsie Stung *Jeen Zone **Szrotonostra *Straggus *Ember *Mongo *Lil Stevie *Welder Walter Poziomy 1. Training * Cave Troll ( Kord ) * Healin' ( Kord ) * Slugslinger ( Kord ) * Pronto the Magnificent ( Pronto ) 2. The Tournament * Round One ( Ogień ) * Catch Cold ( Lód ) * Lights Camera Action! ( Trixie ) * Lightning Rod ( Shockwire ) * Jesters and Kings ( Król Śluz ) * Quarter Finals ( Pronto ) * In Triplicate ( Trojaczki Mocy ) * A Warning! ( Kord ) * Bonus Round ( Manekin ) * Interlude ( Boon the Goon ) * The Bull ( John Bull ) 3. The Hooligang * Kidnapped ( Billy ) * Sore Losers ( Ogień, Lód i Shockwire ) * Dusty Gulch ( Boon the Goon ) * Mercenary ( Jacques ) * Mole Mixup ( Sedo ) * Kingdom Come ( Król Śluz ) * Broken Glasses ( Pinglarz ) * Preparations ( Kord ) * The Hooligang ( Hooligang ) * Bonus Round ( Klatka ) * Chain of Command ( Ładuj i Strzelaj ) 4. Through the Flames * Shadow Clan ( Klan Cieni ) * Rematch ( John Bull ) * Burger Time ( Munch ) * Doombot 1.0 ( Doombot 1.0 ) * Lava Pit ( Jacques ) * Firepower ( Autoblaster ) * Roadblock ( Żołnierz Blakka ) * Dark Water Shadows ( Klan Cieni ) * Sadder Day ( Pan Sobota ) * Right Hand ( El Diablos Nachos ) * Bonus Round ( Maszyna do Ghulowania ) 5. Blakk Water * Healing Touch ( Jacques ) * Highest Bidder ( Sedo ) * Neverending Conflict ( John Bull ) * New and Improved ( Doombot 2.0 ) * Ward and Warning ( Pan Sobota ) * Gangland Security ( Hooligang ) * Crunch n' Munch ( Munch ) * Locke and Key ( Ładuj i Strzelaj ) * Monsters ( El Diablos Nachos ) * Blackout ( Blakk i Angry Blakk ) 6. Judgement Day * Tricked ( Hudu Vudu ) * Bonus Round ( Zasilanie ) * Jail Break ( Zombie Guard ) * Security Breach ( Auto-Cannon ) * Dinner ( Zombie Chef ) * Backlash! ( Snitch ) * Revenge ( Dead-eye ) * Creature Feature ( Turtleton, Minotaurus i Spirex ) * Madness ( Max The Madder ) * Trial By Fire ( Pan Sobota ) 7. Ships Ahoy * The Flumes ( Żołnierz Blakka ) * Pirates! ( Karl & Charlie ) * Swing To Victory ( Matey Nate ) * Top Mast ( Avaster Plume ) * The First Capitan ( Capitan Ridley ) * Sharks in the Water ( Gunther the Shark ) * Cannon Ball ( Cannoneer Boo ) * Bonus Round ( Statek ) * The Docks ( Gator ) * Capitan Malvolio Drake ( Kieł, Watts i Malvolio Drake ) 8. The New King * The Message ( Jacques ) * Information ( Pinglarz ) * Kaboom & Kablam ( Ładuj i Strzelaj ) * The Mole Kingdom ( Boon the Goon i Sid the Kid ) * The Shame Gang ( Jeen Zone ) * Trickster ( Trapsie Stung ) * Such A Shame ( Alias Shame ) * Bonus Round ( Wrota ) * A King in Every Corner ( Sedo ) * Mole Power ( Mecha Mole ) 9. Unbeatable * Three Challengers ( Trojaczki Mocy ) * Bonus Round ( Tarcze ) * Unworthy ( Sid the Kid ) * King or Master ( Król Śluz ) * Friends Like These ( Trixie ) * Mystery Man ( Wandering Duelist ) * The Test ( Shanai ) * A Long Time Ago ( Young Blakk ) * Twisted ( Unik ) * After the Master ( Blakk ) 10. Deep Storage * The Scrap Heap ( Auto-Cannon ) * Bots Strike Back ( Doombot 1.0 i Doombot 2.0 ) * Mechanical Monster ( Autoblaster ) * Gang Up ( Mongo ) * Hostile Territory ( Straggus ) * The Price of Scarap ( Welder Walter ) * The Toughest Guy ( Lil Stevie ) * The Big Boss ( Ember ) * Bonus Round ( Sterta Złomu ) * The Bigger Boss ( Angry Ember ) 11. Rusty Buckle Brawlers * Peanuts! ( Pinglarz ) * Chopped ( Mała ) * Billy's Diet ( Billy ) * Bench Press ( Jeen Zone ) * Trapped ( Trapsie Stung ) * Most Handsome ( Alias Shame ) * Villain Resume ( Welder Walter i Lil Stevie ) * Volunteering ( Mongo ) * Dim Bulbs ( Straggus ) * Power of Friendship ( Billy, Alias Shame i Straggus ) 12. The Deep Dark * Cornered ( Żołnierz Blakka i John Bull ) * Scared of Heights ( El Diablos Nachos ) * Fireballs ( Darkbane Murg ) * Wraaaooorrrr! ( Darkbane Drek ) * More Fireballs! ( Darkbane Hartag ) * Guardians ( Clan Protector ) * Hard Choices ( Brama ) * Sound the Alarm ( Darkbane Elite 1 i Darkbane Elite 2) * Prison Poetry ( Prison Warden ) * Right Hand ( Darkbane Capitan ) 13. Fire and Brimstone *In the Dark ( Darkbane Murg ) *Trial by Fireballs ( Darkbane Drek ) *Gauntlet ( Darkbane Hartag ) *The Worst Poem ( Prison Warden ) *Bonus Round ( Tron Siarczana ) *Elites ( Darkbane Elite 1 i Darkbane Elite 2 ) *Dark Magic ( Darkbane Capitan ) *Secrets ( El Diablos Nachos ) *Headstrong ( Kolos ) *Destiny ( Siarczan ) 14. Found in Dreams * Down Time ( Pronto, Kord i Trixie ) * Amnesia ( Dr. Blakk ) * Webs ( Spirex ) * Face to face ( Eli Shane ) * Blast From the Past ( young Blakk ) * Big Fella ( Kolos ) * Temper Temper ( angry Blakk ) * True Wisdom ( Shanai ) * Gat Attack ( Dr .Blakk ) * Reunion ( Will Shane ) 15. Back to Blakk * Long Ago ( Dr. Blakk * Hard Time ( Angry Miner * Job Action ( Majster Ciekawostki * W grze pojawiły się "przeróbki" Eli'a, Trixie i Kord'a. * W grze pojawiają się przedstawiciele kilku zupełnie nowych do tej pory nieznanych ras takich jak mroczne pająki czy ludzio-żółwie. * W grze są trzy tryby: Story Mode, Challenge Mode i Multiplayer. * Na plakacie gry zostały pokazane 2 Medyki : jeden w ręce Eli'a , drugi w oddali. Zwiastun gry 'Zwiastun nr 1' thumb|center|450 px 'Zwiastun nr 2' thumb|center|450 px |} Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Media